Developed in 1926 by Joseph Pilates, The Pilates Method is a non-impact exercise technique incorporating principles of yoga. Pilates and his followers developed numerous exercises, most of which require specially designed equipment that typically use coiled springs as a resistance element.
One of the Pilates-designed exercise devices became known as the WUNDA CHAIR® or “Pilates chair.” In its original form, the Pilates chair was constructed of two plywood sides, a foot pedal between the sides and hinged at the base, with a plurality of long coil springs between the rear of the chair and the foot pedal to provide resistance. The position of these springs is changed at either the rear of the chair or the foot pedal to vary the resistance of the foot pedal. What prior art Pilates chairs lack, however, are independent foot bars that can be adjusted and the ability to fold into a compact shape for portability and storage, as well as high side bars that can assist the user in doing exercises in positions above the chair seat.